Derpy's One and Only
by pegisisterswag21459
Summary: Derpy and the doctor are exploring thier new found love but will they still be able to put up a fight, who are they fighting , Why are they at the crystal empire , READ to find out!(ps:myfirstfanfic) its Complete now yay!
1. 1 Confessions

**Derpy's One and Only**

**Chapter 1 ****_Confessions_**

Ditzy's POV

Finally hearts and hooves day and boy am I ready .the Doctor told me that today we could just relax and enjoy the day. I really like the doctor, but something's are hard to tell him. I want him to know I love him but I don't want to break him heart, come on Ditzy pull yourself together and just go out with it. That's it today, I'll do it today .Confess my love to him what better way than hearts and hooves right? Hmmm I wonder where he is.

_Ditzy_: "doctor, Doctor!"

_Doctor:_ "over here Derpy, what's going on?"

_Ditzy:_ "oh I just wanted to tell you somethi….ARE YOU EATING BUTTER ON MY COUCH AGAIN!"

_Doctor:_ "IIIII….I'm sorry "

_Ditzy:_ "you clean it up, if you think I am going to clean it up you have another thing coming sunshine"

_Doctor: "_so you wanted to tell me something…"

_Ditzy:_ "yes I did "

_Doctor_: "shoot"

Ok ditzy you can do this; you can do this, wait what if he rejects me! What if he does not like me back? JUST GET ON WITH IT DITZY HES GETTING Impatient! I look to see the doctor fully attentive to whatever is about to come out of my mouth. I take a deep breath and just say it…

_Ditzy:_ "Doctor I think I'm in love with you … And I know you might not like me But, every time around you, you're so heroic, knowledgeable, handsome and funny at times. Every time I look in to your eyes I quiver, I love you doctor and ill scream it to all of equestria. ILOVE A COLT IN A BULE BOX WITH A CRAZY PERSONALITY AND I don't care what anyone else thinks."

_Doctor:_ "Derpy, I ….I don't know what to say, I I…."

And I lean in and kiss him. I know I let my impulses get ahead of me so I try to pull out of the kiss but, Doctor or pulls me in and deepens the kiss. Maybe he feels the same way. OH this colt is so magical and loveable it's impossible for any mare to resist him. Even me. And when I'm with him I'm not judged and my eyes, they both fix on him every time I look him in the eyes.

_Doctor:_ "I think I love you to Derpy, you're amazing and underestimated. You are very smart and bright .And beautiful in your own way, Hey that reminds me since its hearts and hooves day would you like to be my Special some pony?"

_Ditzy:_ "Of course Doctor I would not want to have it any other way"

_Doctor:_ "I was thinking maybe we could go to this place I heard about called The Crystal Empire I heard they are having a festival of the Crystal Heart!"

_Ditzy:_ "Shure I always love a good festival, but we would need to get on the train that leaves soon so we better get going"

_Doctor:_ "Come on , Avante!"


	2. 2 Trains are COOL

**Chapter 2 Trains are cool!**

Doctor POV

Thank goodness we made it to the train in time. I still don't understand how ponies can pull a train, maybe it runs on steam power too hmm I wonder. I drift from that thought and think about what happened between me and Ditzy earlier. I do love ditzy I really do but I don't want to hurt her. My mind is drawn a blank as ditzy snuggles her muzzle into my shoulder and she relaxes.

_Ditzy:_" I love you doctor every time I'm around you I can't help but feel safe and protected"

_Doctor:_ "I will try my best to keep you protected because I love you Derpy"

I wish I could protect her forever. I wasn't going to tell her that she would be heart so innocent; to be honest it's kind of cute. She's fallen asleep now. I decide to try to sleep a little to, I rarely sleep but I guess I should.

When I awake were almost there and I can see the empire, it magnificent and so beautiful, how the heck do the build these kinds of things it really is amazing, I mean really a crystal castle made by ponies of all things WITH HOOVES, of all things! It seems nearly impossible .I look over to notice that Ditzy is still asleep. Guess I should wake her up right.

_Doctor:_ "Derpy, come on we are nearly at the station, Derpy come on wake up, Well Get muffins?"

_Ditzy:_ "MUFFINS WHERE? Oh Doctor Thanks for waking me up I don't know why I was so tried hmm oh well anyway, it's beautiful isn't it?"

_Doctor:_ "yes you are, oh you meant the kingdom I'm sorry yes it is! Fascinating!"

_Ditzy:_ "oh doctor you are so foolish sometimes"

As the train stops, me and Ditzy get up from our seats and begin to walk out of the train. We step over the gap and off the train. The station is extremely busy.

_Doctor:_ "looks like other people had the same idea as us."

_Ditzy:_ "I guess so ! "

_Doctor:_ "We should get some lunch, What do ya think Derpy"

_Ditzy:_ "I think that's a good idea, I hear their Crystal Empire berry pie is good"

_Doctor:_ " as long as it's not pears , I hate pears .Devil fruit it is Who in the right mind invented that fruit"

_Dizty:_ giggling "come on doctor"

She pulls me through the crowd as we head towards the pie cart .Ditzy is so happy almost all the time not a care in the world and that's what I like most about her . And if an innocent being such as her where to get hurt because of me I would not be able to live with myself .As Long as I am with her I will protect her.

...


	3. 3 Sometimes fun is TOO short

**Chapter 3 Sometimes Fun is TOO Short**

Ditzy POV

I look at the doctor to notice he is distracted, I get his attention by handing him a pie. He stops grabs the pie and Devoirs the whole thing getting berry drippings everywhere .

_Ditzy:_ "those fillies were right , You are too splashy!"

We both giggle

_Doctor:_ "Sorry I was hungry"

Me And the Doctor go off and go on the rides at the festival. We go on the roller coaster and the carousel and finally the Ferris wheel. He insists on going in the blue car, Ah my doctor and the color blue.

_Ditzy: _" Isn't the view beautiful?"

_Doctor: _" Yes my love it is , Just like you so beautiful and precious ."

And we kiss, I can't believe it was just this morning I confess my love for this wacky pony and now he was mine he wasn't just my doctor he was my lover.

_Ferris Wheel Manager:_ "Rides over exit to the left….. And get room for petes sake "

We look embarrassed at first but both burst into laughter .the best thing about the doctor laughing means he is letting loose , Relaxing Just what I like.

_Dizty:_ "so Mr. Splashy what do you want to do Now that we were nearly kicked off the Ferris wheel?"

_Doctor:_ "we were not !and he told us to get a room so I go a room well, car to be exact Anyway! I wanted to go see this crystal heart everypony is talking about ,I hear its Beautiful at this time of night glowing with protection and all, I thinks its oveeerrrr….There it is Come on!"

I watch as the Doctor runs towards the glowing heart. But I notice some pony in the shadows over by the heart ,they look VERY mysterious.

_Ditzy:_ "Wait who are those people?"

the Doctor and I are now looking at two Mysterious beings Next to the crystal heart. We can Hear their conversation and decide to listen in.

_Henchman1:_ "King Sombra will be please when we take the crystal heart back to him, We shall be his right hands. Come on you stand Guard and ill take the Crystal Heart"

_Henchman2:_ "we mustn't waste time I feel as if we are being watched"

_Henchman1: _"Relax King Sombra Lent us his power we can fight off any old Crystal pony"

I decide to try to move in to stop the thieves but somepony grabs me and I can't break free

_Doctor:_ Whispering "We have to do something Derpy, Derpy"

_Ditzy:_ "HELLLPPPPP…. DOCTOR!"

I squirm to try and break free. Oh why am I such a curious idiot. I should have known I would not be able to something, now look at what I've gotten myself into a Whole lot of trouble.

_Henchman1:_ "No one can hear your cries of Sneakery"

_Doctor:_ "I CAN"

_Ditzy:_ "Doctor!"

_Henchman2:_ "come on leave them and let's take the heart"

_Henchman1:_ "oh great now the whole empire knows we are here that's just fabulous"

(patching in) _King Sombra_:" leave the heart take the Mare ,"

_Henchman2:_ "But Sir…."

_King Sombra:_ "TAKE THE MARE!

_Henchmen1:_ "Yes sir "

Doctor: "DDDDDDITTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYY!"

I watch slowly as the doctors face fades away the last look I receive of his eyes , is a lost look, a look only a doctor could give.


	4. The Doctor has a choice

**Chapter 4 Doctor has a choice**

Doctor POV

How could I be such an idiot, I should have kept my eye on her . Me the person trying to protect her, let her get kidnapped. Wait, Wait a tick , the just Disappeared they must have teleported somewhere Maybe just maybe the Sonic can pick up a reading on whatever force they used to teleport . I look at my Sonics readings. The signal is coming from just outside of the Empire .I must find Ditzy. She completes me and I feel half without her. I mustn't Warn these people .They just look so care free would not want to warn them. I start to follow the readings from my sonic but I am interrupted by a hologram that pops in front of me.

_King Sombra:_ " Well hello LONE travler…."

_Doctor:_ "what have you done with Ditzy!"

_King Sombra:_ " I am not her to Talk Small "

_Doctor:_ "What have you done with her tell me TELL ME NOW!"

_Kign Sombra:_ "The half-wit is fine , See for yourself"

An image of Ditzy pops up before me she is strapped in chains. She appears tired from struggling I suppose the look in her eyes is almost mournful .She is not her normal self

_Doctor:_ " YOU LAY 1 FINGER ON THAT PRECIOUS CREATURE ,YOUR GONNA GET IT"

_King Sombra:_ " Bring me the Crystal Heart, Then I shall free her ."

_Doctor:_ "And if I don't ?"

_King Sombra:_ " you think I don't know about you .That's not very Smart doctor I know everything about you ever since your Tardis landed here I have seen you battle previous foes and see you are a worthy opponent, But if there is one thing I know about you , You cannot stand to see the innocent silenced .So I suggest you hurry up with my Crystal Heart, otherwise…"

I see an image of Ditzy again and her restraints are pulling her limbs tighter apart now she writhes in pain. Her wails make me feel the same way. Why am I so Empathetic . but I see tears run down her face and at that moment I know I must save her I could not be able to live with myself if I let anyone go again. I must save her. I must rescue my love. Then I hear her wail again…

_Ditzy:_ "HELLPP ME DOCTOR…"

She writhes once more and she is crying more than before .She is in so much pain I see it in her eyes her precious eyes.

_Doctor:_ " I'll Get your Crystal Heart, just don't hurt her and further please."

_KingSombra:_ "Agreed,"

And King Sombra disappears .if I don't give him the heart hell hurt ditzy. But if I give him the heart He'll hurt all these innocent people. Why do I have all the important Choices to make in life .No a normal person or pony can't make wise decisions so the Time lord has to do it .RIGHT, THE TIME LORD HAS TO DO EVERYTHING AND SAVES EVERYONE. But someone or pony ends up not listening and putting their life at risk. And it's always up to ME.I need to clear my head I need to save Derpy, My love. It's my duty.

Come on Doctor , think , think .wait ,Wait ,WAIT A TICK…I KNOW WHAT TO DO . I'll save Derpy and the towns ponies Sombra does not know what's coming to him. I grin and run off to work . AVANTE!


	5. Derpy in Distress

**Chapter 5 Derpy in Distress**

The chains pulled on my arms ,legs , and even my wings. It hurt a lot so much that it made me cry. But I I know the Doctor he is on his way to saving me right now. My Eyes star to wander exploring King Sombra's lair . It looks really creepy and it has a weird pedestal in the middle. I stop looking around when King Sombra comes up to me.

_King Sombra:_ " Well, Well, Well …. That Doctor certainly likes to protect what he cares about,He'll have you and I'll have the Crystal Heart to enslave the Crystal ponies its perfect!"

_Ditzy:_ " you'll never get away with this .The Doctor isn't foolish enough to fall into your trap."

_King Sombra:_ "oh Yeah? Why don't you see for yourself."

He gives me a sneering look and shows me and image of the Doctor running towards here with the crystal heart in his mouth. Oh no he isn't going to endanger those other lives is he? Knowing the Doctor, he has a plan. I love that brilliant mind of his.

Suddenly the Doctor bursts through the door. My mood instantly lifts. He is here to recuse really does care. He throws King Sombra the Crystal heart.

_Doctor:_ "heres your heart now let her go!"

_King Sombra :_ " fine , im a man of my word , Take her ."

The henchmen unchain me and give me to the Doctor. He pulls me close and whispers in my ear.

_Doctor:_ "When I say run, you run…."

I don't know why we still need to run but I sense the doctor has a bigger plan of sorts.I see King Sombra place the Crystal Heart into to pedestal in the he outrages

_King Sombra:_ " Wait this Crystal Heart, is is FAKE!"

_Doctor:_ "Rule # 1 ,King Sombra . The Doctor LIES! Derpy RUN"

_King Sombra: _ "GET THEM!"

_Ditzy:_ "Doctor…. How do you expect to go with out being cought!"

_Doctor:_ "I have back up"

_Ditzy:_ " oh?"

Who could possibly help us? But then as we run outside I see the Crystal Empires guards at the ready point to create a spell. And then with a snap of a hoof all their horns come to life and as King Sombra approces the door to his lair and is instantly vaporized along with his henchmen.

_Dizty:_ "Doctor you did it ! your brilliant"

_Doctor:_ " Well I couldn't let the Pair of boxes fix it this time."

_Ditzy:_ "oh Doctor you're so silly, Come on let's get some muffins "

_Doctor:_ " with butter ?!"

_Ditzy: _" of course silly ,How else do you eat muffins!"

_Doctor:_ " With you"

_Ditzy:_ " oh doctor !"

And I welcome him with a big open hug and he hugs me back and we kiss. We take the train back to ponyville and go back to the Tardis .

_Ditzy:_ "Haven't we had enough adventure for one day!"

_Doctor:_ "there's no such thing as too much Adventure, Derpy"

_Ditzy:_ "so then where are we going this time?"

_Doctor:_ "I don't know I'm going to put the Tardis at random"

_Ditzy:_ "Sounds like fun, Yay ADVENTURE!"

_Doctor:_ "Avante!"

He says as the Tardis Whirls to life and takes us away. When we land the doctor runs to the door and I follow shortly behind him. His mouth drops as he opens the door.

_Doctor:_ " Uhh.. Derpy this is a whole entire planet….. MADE OF BUTTER !"

_Derpy:_ "Im going to need…A LOT more muffins!"

I watch as the doctor runs of in to basically his dream world. OH Doctor you're so funny . I'm so glad I meet you!

THE END

Thanks to every on who read this I appreciate it I think as my first fan fiction it was fantastic! again , Read on and don't forget….BOWTIES ARE COOL! =]


End file.
